diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArgonSlayer
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Diablo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ArgonSlayer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Guidelines Guidelines as in rules or as in basic structure? As far as rules, there isn't really any list, but unless you are blatantly vandalizing a page, you probably aren't going to get in trouble. As for structure, the Manual of Style may be of some help although I have no idea when it was last updated. Basically, when creating a new page, there isn't much necessary as other people will probably add to it if needed. Just try to make sure whatever you add is well written as best you can and try to include at least one link to another wiki article and a category. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Adding my two gold pieces for what it's worth...at some point the MoS will have to be updated, but for now, I'd say the main focus is on getting in content and the like. General rule of thum for MoS for this, and most other wikis, is that a general format goes blurb ("X is Y"), Bio/Lore, Gameplay, Powers/Personality, Notes/Trivia. There are certainly variations in presentation style though-for instance, I consider it better to write in past than present tense for in-universe material, Leah and Tyrael being good examples of my style. Looking at Imperius for example, my inclination is to do editing of my own, albiet keeping the original content for the most part, but it does what it has to do in regards to conveying info. :All I can say, keep editing, because you've made good contributions all in all and there's only so much 'wiki time' I can spend, and even then, my admin duties are on both this wiki and the StarCraft one. I would make a general comment that pages don't need as many categories as you give, or rather, not redundant ones-it's redundant to group Diablo into "Category: Diablo III" and "Category: Diablo III Bestiary" when the latter is (or should be) a sub-category of the former. Apart from that, all I can say is to keep at it.--Hawki 08:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya I noticed you asked for deleting the post I made for Nooks and Crannies achievement. Since it didn't say what I was advertising, I assumed it was the part where I let folks know about my channel on youtube regarding Diablo stuff. I realy don't care for advertisement (otherwise you would find commercials on my video's), I just want to help folks in game. I deleted the reference to my channel on youtube if that was the part that was marked as advertisement. It took me a lot of effort to write the rest, so it would be nice if it can stay for other folks to get some information on where to find secret dungeons for their achievement. If I have to remove the video aswell, let me know. Linda =2014= Wrath Regarding File:MalthaelWrath.png which you added, I'm perplexed where it's from... it actually looks like a screenshot for an anime or something, it's really cool. Seems too vibrant to be a comic but too 2D to be from a game cinematic. Edit: cancel that, just found Diablo III: Wrath, watching now. +Y 19:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC)